someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. 'A' ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All Hail The King ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Another Man in Red ~Apex-Screamers ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~ASH ~Asylum, The ~Asterisk Eyes, The ~Attic, The ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Banjo's Dream ~Bannete.exe ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Beasts, The ~BedTime ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dath ~Ben's Song ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Bird's Nest, The ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Black Jack ~Blood ~BloodQuake Live ~ Boktai: Black Sun ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Boxful of Fear, A ~Buried Alive Wins ~ 'C' ~Call Your Persona ~Can I Come Out? ~Cannibal.exe ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Cars: The Death of Lightning McQueen ~Caroline ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Can I Come Out? ~Cave, The ~CHAR1 ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Concrete ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Corrupted File, The ~Crash-d Memories ~Creatures, The ~Creeper, The ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Cry for Help, The ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of the Fierce Deity ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of the Park ~Cynthia ~Cynthia's Song ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Link ~Darkstalkers: Devil in the Dark ~Dark Tower ~Dark Hell Souls ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Daydream ~Dead Man ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~Demented Doom Wad ~DemonVale ~Diary, The ~Disney's River Country ~Dividend ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Donkey Kong ??? ~Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doomed World, A ~Door, The ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever ~ 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~ECCO ~Egg, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~End, The ~Ending Title Screen, The ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Eric9494.exe ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Face ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Helltower ~Fallout 3: The Forgotten Vault.esp ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Family Night ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Fighting for Fun ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Forest, The ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Found You ~Friend in Need, A ~Fun.exe ~Funnymouth*^ ~Funnymouths (Sequel to "Funnymouth") ~Fusion Depths ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~GAID DEAD ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gaming OverKill ~Gamer ~GARRY ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Genocide City ~Gentleman, The ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Glass-Man, The ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~Goodnight/Goodbye ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Gotta Eat 'em All! ~Gray Cartridge ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~GTA - Ghost Town ~Guardian, The ~ 'H' ~Hackbound ~Happy Appy ~Happy Stick.exe ~Happy Wheel ~Happy Wheels - Pogostick Man ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Harwood Butcher ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode* ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Haunted Tekkit Server? ~Hector ~Hedgehog of Death, The ~Herobrine's Legacy ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Hidden Truth ~Hike ~His Name ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Horse That Was Finally Bought, The ~How it Happened ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Hurt by Poison ~Hyrion the Demon ~ [[Hyrion the Demon|'I']] ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am The Man ~Ilovedyou.exe ~I'm the Man ~Infernape is Lonely ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Interrogation, The ~In Times of Need ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~I Shall Not Yield ~It's Only a Matter of Time ~It's Watching* ~Ixupi ~ [[Ixupi|'J']] ~Janitor, The ~Jared (EarthBound Creepypasta) ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jewel, The ~Jingle, The ~Just Keep Playing ~Justine B. ~ [http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Justine_B. K'] ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~Kid Next Door, The ~Kids ~Killer App, The ~Kingdom Hearts of the Dead ~Kirby Mass Deaths ~Kirby's Return to Dreadland ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Koloktos - Blood-Rusted Devil-Bot ~ [[Koloktos - Blood-Rusted Devil-Bot|'L]] ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Letter, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test ~League of Legends: Something Weird ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Life as I Know It ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Loid's Revenge ~Lucario the Light ~ ' M' ~Mad Mann Manor ~Magikarp ~Majora's Malice ~Maplestory Secret ~Mario64.mov ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~MaskK ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~Mc Bag ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metal ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Millipede to the Mind ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Missingno Murder ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Montros High School ~Mortal Kombat: Tortured Legacy ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Mr. Journal ~Murder Triangle, The ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Sleeping Game ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious 3DS, The ~Mysterious Figure, The ~ [[The Mysterious Figure|'N']] [[The Mysterious Figure|'~']]N12a19o02m92i.png ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Never Stop Running ~Newly Changed Articles ~New Super Mario Bros Special Edition ~NG Mod Scream4me ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night-Lurker, The ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Nostalgia Trip Hell ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~ [[NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta)|'O']] ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~"Ocarina of Death" ~Ocarina of Demise ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~One Minute ~One More Headshot ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Other D, The ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Our Benefactors ~ [[Our Benefactors|'P']] ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~Phantom Gamecube ~Phantom GameStop ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pits Curse ~Pixel Problem, The ~Place in Legend, A ~Player ~Please ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Blood Brothers ~Pokemon Dark Nightmare ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Escaped Red ~Pokemon Forgotten Ruby ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon - The House by the Lake. ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Soul Snap ~Pokemon Stained Silver ~Pokemon Red ~Pokemon Red Death Version ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Why Me? ~Pokemon Zombie Green ~Pokepasta: I Can Be Anything You Want... ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pool, The ~Prime.exe ~Printer ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Punched-Out!! ~Puppet Master ~ [[Puppet Master|'Q']] ~QUEST ~ [[QUEST|'R']] ~Rake, The ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Request, A ~Resident Evil 4 Ashley's Death ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Ring Around The Rosie ~Ring, Ring ~Rival's Revenge ~Robot Killer, The ~Room (SCP: Containment Breach Creepypasta), The ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain S ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Samris ~Screaming Soul, The ~"ScribbleNOT FUN" ~Shattered Bound ~"SHE" ~Sheegoth ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Silence ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Six Rings ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slash Brothers... ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: Paranoia Mode ~Slenderman ~Slenderman: He's Watching You, The ~Slenderman: The Game ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Something's in the Mail ~SomeOrdinaryGamers Pasta ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic's Mind ~Sonic 4 Episode Zero ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic's Lover ~Sonic Rush.nds ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorrow ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Spoons ~Spread, The ~Standard Repair ~Starfoxend.exe ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Stream Error, The ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Super Mario Bros.: Level 9-1 ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~S. M. W. ~Submerged City, The ~ [http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Submerged_City T'] ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails.exe ~Tails the Third ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~Tears of Parents, The ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~Their Eyes ~Teg_Rat_001 ~THIEF ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Time Step 2 ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Together Forever ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Treading in the Garden ~Trapped ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3, The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth Behind Red, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Twins.exe ~The DARK Nightmare ~The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites ~The Metal Gear W/ Brain [[The Metal Gear W/Brain|'U]] ~Uboa Mod, The ~U KNOW ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Underground Monsters, The ~UN-DO ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown Format ~Unknown Player ~Unsavable Silver ~Untold ~ [[Untold|'V']] ~Virtual Boy Trouble [[Virtual Boy Trouble|'W']] ~Wally's Malice ~War is Never a Game ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warnings ~We All Die at Some Point ~When I Was 13... ~When the Player Wins ~White Noise ~Why? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted ~Wii: Death Wish ~Window ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~With Our Backs to the Wall ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~Worms.rar ~Wrath of the Fierce Deity, The ~Wrath of the Lamb.exe ~ [[Wrath of the Lamb.exe|'X']] ~ Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~ [[Xibalba --- A Poem of Death|'Y']] ~You're Mine ~Your Biggest Fan ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~ [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts|'Z']] [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts|'~']][[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta)' ']] [[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|'~']]Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zerk ~Zosan.zip Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization